Halo:Xbox Live
by food63
Summary: Just after the events of Halo:Combat Evolved the master chief is pulled into a strange gate and is transported to the strange world of xbox live. This is my first fanfiction so don't expect perfection.


"Just dust and echoes." Cortana replied. "We're all that's left; we did what we had to do, for earth. An entire covenant armada obliterated and the flood, we had no choice. Halo, its finished." "No I think we're just getting started." Just as the chief was taking off his helmet the ship shuddered. "Chief, slipspace rupture dead ahead of us" exclaimed Cortana. Just then a large gate like structure came out of slipspace.

"What is that?" Chief questioned "I don't know, It doesn't look covenant and it can't be human, its just, weird." Cortana said. The gate moved forward towards the longsword and within seconds it had forced the ship to enter. The master chief watched as the ship began to disappear around him and then there was an explosion.

The chief was sure he was dead, how could he not be? That explosion was literally right next to him.

As he tried to figure out if he was still alive he felt a presence he couldn't see it but he knew it was there. "Master Chief, you have been chosen." "What? Who are you what are you talking about." Demanded the chief. "I, I am a monument to all your sins. No just kidding I'm really just here to transport you to Xbox live." "What the hell is Xbox live?" "Why, your new home of course. Weren't you already informed?" said the voice.

"No how could I have been informed if I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" the chief yelled in annoyance. Before he could say anything else the entire area was engulfed in a bright light and the chief was teleported to his new home. The chief woke up in a strange room with two doors labeled quickmatch and optimatch. The chief, after surveying the room for any other ways out he decided to go through the door labeled quickmatch. Out of nowhere the chief appeared in a large canyon with two buildings at either end with vehicles next to both. "SLAYER" "What the-"the chief was cut off from speaking as an extremely high pitched voice came from behind him. "SHUT UP NOOB YOU SUCK AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND-"the chief turned around and punched him in the face, smashing through his visor. "BETRAYAL" "What the hell is saying that?!" the chief yelled. As the chief tried to figure that out a plasma grenade hit him and stuck. "Oh shi-" The grenade detonated and the chief suddenly was floating above his own body and an extremely loud beeping was heard it happened three times and the chief appeared, alive on top of one of the buildings with a sniper rifle at his feet. "What the hell? I'm still alive?" "Uh duh idiot noob how can you not know that you respawn dumbass." Said N00bkill3r53. "Listen, I don't even know where the hell I am so unless you're here to help me leave me the hell alone." Said the chief. "Err if you don't know where you are than why are you playing halo instead of figuring out where you are?" "Halo? I just destroyed halo."

"Wow you are so stupid." Replied n00bkill3r. "That's it, leave or your dead." The chief threatened. "Whatever noob." And with that, n00bkill3r left the game. "GAME OVER." "WHAT THE HELL IS SAYING THAT!" The chief screamed before being taken to the post game lobby. "Great where am I now?" the chief questioned, although he didn't expect to get an answer. "You're in the post game lobby chief." Said the random voice. "Damnit, you again." The chief said angrily. "So, did you enjoy your very first game on Xbox live chief?" "Game? What are you talking about why did you bring me here what the hell is going on!" "Oh! Sorry gotta go, see you later chief." "Hey! Get back here! Answer my questions!" the chief yelled to no avail. The chief began to search for a way out of the "lobby". After a few minutes of searching he found a red circle with the letter b on it. As he reached out to touch it he was teleported back to the dark room with the doors labeled optimatch and quickmatch. As the chief walked up to the door labeled quickmatch he felt something under his foot. "A button? What the hell?" Just as the chief finished his sentence a huge row of lights turned on behind him. "Huh?" exclaimed the chief as he turned around. When he looked around he realized he was not in a very small room but an unfathomably long hallway. Just then, the floor opened up and millions of Spartans rose up out of the ground, each a different combination of two colors and each with a distinctive symbol on the shoulder. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and a loud, deep voice began to talk. "Attention, Attention. An unauthorized halo 2 Xbox live shutdown has occurred. Please be finding ling-ling's head and report to the soffish immediately that is all." After that strange sentence the chief could do nothing but stand there, pretty much thinking, "What the hell?"


End file.
